The UCLA Schools of Medicine and Nursing and the Comprehensive Cancer Center were funded to conduct an innovative program in Cancer Education to begin July 1, 1976. Specifically funded efforts were to effect a) a Master's program in Cancer Nursing, b) a core curriculum in oncology training effort for Clinical Associates, and d) a pilot effort in the teaching of psychosocial aspects of cancer. Other approved but not specifically budgeted programs included a) the integration of a clinical librarian into oncology education efforts and b) early efforts in student-computer interactive oncology teaching. These programs have the educational potential for broad community applicability and represent an attempt at developing new educational approaches in cancer while strengthening existing programs. Attempts at evaluating the effectiveness of these programs are included.